Offspring of an Owl
Offspring of an Owl (He kama na ka pueo) is the 21st episode of Season 9 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 investigates the murder of a man whose body may hold the key to a 20-year-old case involving a kidnapped girl whose father never stopped looking for her. Plot Agnes Miller has left a box of porcelain cats to McGarrett and Danny in her will. She left her cat Mr. Pickles to Ricky Schiff. But Ricky is living at a halfway house, so Steve and Danny have to take possession of the cat. Grover takes Adam took to breakfast to see how he's doing after his hard year. Grover and Adam get called by Noelani about a body found in a crematorium. They have only a few bones and ash to identify the victim. Ricky sets up a web page to find a new owner for Mr. Pickles. The victim, Dale Samson, was identified from his pacemaker's serial number. Samson was an unlicensed P.I. Tani invites Junior to attend a wedding with her and he agrees. Tani and Junior find Samson's place robbed, with a big-screen TV and laptop gone. They arrest Michael Manoa, who had pawned Samson's TV then discover a beaten, tied man inside Manoa's home. Manoa had hired Samson to follow his cheating wife, but Samson was stringing him along. So Manoa went to steal his TV. Manoa was with his girlfriend when Samson was killed. Samson's killer sent an email to lure Daniel Nettles to Hawaii, then picks him up. Samson was looking for Nettles' daughter, who went missing 20 years ago. McGarrett thinks Jennifer Nettles is alive and on Hawaii. One of the girls Samson investigated was Emily Henderson, formerly the kidnapped Jennifer Nettles. Her kidnapper is Wade Henderson, her supposed father. Two HPD officers arrive at Henderson's home, leading to a standoff. Emily tries to talk Henderson into surrendering, but he kills himself instead. Emily gets reunited with her real father. Mr. PIckles ends up at McGarrett's house. He's getting along fine with Eddie until he goes for Eddie's food. Notes * Samantha Grover and William Grover were mentioned, but do not appear. * Steve picks up the box of cat figurine and Ricky Schiff picked up his pet Mr. Pickles as the cat. * Daniel Nettles is now looking for the missing daughter name Emily. * Wade Henderson real name was actually Jesse Stoltz since he was arrested in 1992 for his aggravated assault. * Duke Lukela and Kamekona Tupuola are both did not seen in this episode. Deaths Death Count * Dale Samson (burning inside the cremation) Quotes : Lou Grover: All right. We gonna get halfsies, all right? : Adam Noshimuri: Mm : Lou Grover: I know, I know you said didn't want anything, but, uh, come on, get down on this. : Adam Noshimuri: No, really, I'm-I'm good. : Lou Grover: You sure? : Adam Noshimuri: I already ate. Yeah. : Lou Grover: More for Me. : Adam Noshimuri: Besides, I'm... sort of off selfish right now : Lou Grover: Is that right? How come? : Adam Noshimuri: I saw this documentary about it. Turns out shrimp are basically the vacuum cleaners of the ocean, sucking up all that nasty stuff of the bottom. : Lou Grover: Mm : Adam Noshimuri: Not to mention, during cleaning, they're disemboweled and essentially left to soak in their own excrement. : Lou Grover: Mm-hmm. : Adam Noshimuri: It's nasty. : Lou Grover: Mm-hmm. Oh. Oh, i'm sorry. Was that little speech supposed to make me stop eating my shrimp burrito? Because i have the stomach of a billy goat. : Adam Noshimuri: Mm : Lou Grover: And nothing in this world can keep me from these delicious vacuum cleaners of the sea. : (Adam and Lou are chuckles and laughing) Trivia * Despite being credited, Taylor Wily and Dennis Chun are both do not appear in this episode. Cast |- |Ricky Schiff |Charlie Saxton |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Daniel Nettles |David Shatraw |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Wade Henderson |David Lee Smith |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Michael Manoa |Thomas Blake Jr. |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Emily Henderson/Jennifer Nettles |Rachel Chambers |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Basil Inouye |Keisuke Hoashi |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Receptionist |Yvonne Iversen |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |News Anchor |Stacy Paris |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Manoa's Hostage |Bobby Cabino |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Dale Sampson |Victor Quintero |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Mana |Romel De Silva |A man who appears in this episode. References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 9 (2010)